Three Encounters
by ReaderxGirl97
Summary: All it took was three encounters to fall completely under his spell. Shonen-ai.


It only took three encounters to be completely under his spell.

The first encounter…

Kagami decided to follow Kuroko, he had been gone for a while. Even Furihata that was sent with him hadn't come back yet. Kagami wanted to check up on them, they didn't want to be late for their first game at the Winter Cup.

Kagami was surprised to find a meeting between the Generation of Miracles apparently. They were the only ones that stood out so much. Seriously! They look like skittles! He knew Aomine (the cocky asshole), Midorima (the horoscope freak), Kise (the annoying model), Murasakibara (the gluttonous sloth) and Kuroko of course. The last one; he didn't know him.

He stood in the middle, and the rest of the members were treating him with respect. He probably stood out the least after Kuroko. He was short, had a petite frame, with somewhat normal colored hair. However, after regarding him carefully; there was something about the way that he carried himself that distinguished him. His voice was soft, but it held conviction. His stature was small, yet strong and confident.

He heard him tell the other Miracles about how they were going to have to challenge each other, and how he would be the one to triumph. Kagami smirked. Someone had to knock this guy off a few pegs, and he'd have the honors in doing so.

Kagami made himself known, and openly challenged him, alerting everyone to his presence. Akashi regarded him passively. Kagami started to doubt himself. Why did he have no reaction? Suddenly, Akashi's passive gaze became icy. Without so much as a flinch, Akashi tossed Midorima's scissors at him. By reflex Kagami dodged with the scissors only grazing his cheek.

Akashi seemed to admire the fact that he was capable of dodging, and smiled at Kagami wickedly. Kagami was speechless. He had always issued challenges at people left and right; yet no one ever threw a dangerous projectile at him before. Kagami felt his heart skip a beat. That was a bit odd, but he convinced himself that it was only due to the adrenaline rush.

"The next time we see each other will be on court. I will look forward to it." Akashi grinned at all of them. It wasn't a warm grin; it was sinister. Kuroko didn't want to prolong the time Kagami spent in Akashi's presence, so he dragged Kagami away. He was unaware of the inner turmoil that was bothering Kagami.

One thought crossed Kagami's mind. Maybe it should have been 'I'll definitely defeat that cocky bastard.' or maybe 'I'm fired up! Now I'll be facing off against a capable opponent.' or perhaps 'That guy is definitely bad news.' or even 'What am I going to have for dinner tonight?'

Instead it was 'I can't wait until the next match when I can see him again…'

The second encounter…

Their team had some time before they faced against Kaijou High. Kise had proved in his previous match to be a real threat. However, Kagami wasn't scared or nervous. It only made him more fired up to go up against an empowered Kise. It made the blood pump through his veins in anticipation. Anticipation to test for himself; how much Kise had grown since the last time they had faced off.

Riko wanted to see for herself the match between Rakuzan and Shutoku. Although, they missed most of the first half they could still assess some idea about Rakuzan's strength. Ever since Akashi had entered, and became captain; everything about that team had become shrouded in mystery. Riko saw this as the ideal opportunity to know anything about them.

Kuroko stared at Kagami suspiciously. "Kagami-kun, why are you grinning like an idiot?" he asked.

Kagami touched his face and sure enough he was grinning. He hadn't even noticed. Why was he grinning? Was it because he was about to see-

'Stop it! Get a hold of yourself!' he yelled at himself. Although, he did feel a bit pleased that he might be able to see him again…

Now he was contradicting himself. Great.

"Kagami-kun, you didn't answer my question," Kuroko said, bringing Kagami back from his confusing thoughts. Kagami considered Kuroko for a minute. Should he tell him his confusing thoughts? What if he thought he was a weirdo? He decided against it.

"Nothing much. I guess I'm just feeling fired up. All these strong teams, it makes my blood pump!" He grinned at Kuroko, guilt clawing at his chest for lying like that.

Kuroko smiled at him. "Me too,"

At this point, they had just reached the court where Rakuzan was facing off against Shutoku. It was somewhere around the end of the first half. Rakuzan had a bit of a lead on Shutoku, but giving his expertise in turning the tides when all seemed hopeless; he knew that Shutoku could make a retaliation.

The buzzer went off, signaling the ten minute break before the second half. Kagami and Kuroko watched Akashi and Midorima respectively leave the court. Akashi walked by them, and greeted Kuroko while hardly giving Kagami a second glance. This irked Kagami for some unfathomable reason. Why would Akashi ignore him? Is he unworthy of his attention or something? The thought alone served to increase his irritation.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me?" Kagami interrupted.

Akashi merely gave him a cool glance; that was more like a condescending one. Kagami stiffened. Akashi was looking at him, as if he was some lower species that was undeserving of his attention.

"I don't allow people that oppose me to look down on me," Akashi stated giving him a glance; that told Kagami that he was lower than an amoeba to him. With that, he walked away. Kagami thought that was the end of it, but he found himself falling to his feet. Uncontrollably. He hadn't tripped, and Akashi didn't touch him…so how did he fall? He felt humiliated that Akashi witnessed something so unsightly from him. He couldn't fathom why he felt that way though.

"I am absolute," Akashi said with absolute certainty, and then left to join his team.

Just like that Kagami knew that Akashi was the one who induced his humiliating fall. He somehow made him fall to the ground. It pissed him off. Why was Akashi looking down on him so much? What did he do to deserve such an icy treatment?

The game soon resumed, and Rakuzan started to play with a new found fervor that was not displayed in the first half. Shutoku was quickly falling behind. Kuroko said that he had faith in Midorima and his team, but Kagami thought otherwise. Kagami hated to admit it, but Akashi was destroying Shutoku. His presence was that strong. The Uncrowned Generals were no joke either.

Shutoku was going to lose. However, they weren't going to go down without one hell of a fight.

To say the least, the match was exhilarating. Kagami wasn't the type to enjoy sitting out on matches, and merely watching other people play basketball. No, he preferred playing to watching. Watching was boring. Nonetheless, this match gave him an adrenaline rush, thinking of what is to come. He would face off against the beasts of Rakuzan! With barely controlled excitement, he watched as Akashi delivered the finishing blow.

Somehow watching Akashi in his element, made his heart race with excitement. There was a prowess about him, as he sealed the outcome of the game. A part of him, felt bad that he wasn't sad that Shutoku lost the game. Midorima was a friend. Sort of. However, the bigger part of him was on edge.

Kagami now knew one thing. Akashi Seijuro was a force to be reckoned with.

"I am absolute," Akashi said to no one in particular. Kagami felt as if he was trying to prove a point. He wished he knew what that point was though.

Later that night at his house, Kuroko told the whole team about his past with Akashi Seijuro and the rest of the Miracles. Kagami did not quite understand why Kuroko deemed it necessary they knew about all this. It's not like any of that would change the outcome of tomorrow's game. However, he was glad he did all the same. Kuroko was their friend. Kuroko was _his_ best friend. He wanted Kuroko to rely on him and the rest of the team more. Admittedly, he was a bit peeved that Kuroko just decided to tell them all this now though.

There were many revelations made that night about the Generation of Miracles, and the team seemed to be a bit worried. Overall though, they were more pumped up than ever. One by one, they all left. Kuroko was the last to leave though.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" he asked. Kagami looked up surprised.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine. Why?" he replied uneasily. Kuroko was giving him _'the look'_. The look, that made you feel like he could read your mind and see through the depths of your soul or something. Needless to say, it unnerved him.

Kagami felt like maybe he should explain. It's no use lying to Kuroko once he gives you _'the look'_.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I'm a bit surprised from your story, that's all," Kagami said. Just because he couldn't lie, didn't mean he couldn't be vague.

"Why?" Kuroko persisted. Kagami let out a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well…for one thing, I didn't know that your old captain was a psycho. Actually, in retrospect that was kind of obvious…" Kagami trailed off, remembering his first encounter with the former Teiko captain involving a pair of scissors. Aimed at his head. Naturally the Captain of the Generation of Weirdos would be King Psycho.

Kuroko smiled slightly. "Don't worry about him Kagami-kun. We'll beat them tomorrow."

Kagami grinned. "Of course we will. We're taking that Winter Cup home with us tomorrow!"

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow Kagami-kun."

"Wait! Kuroko…for what it's worth, I think that you made the right decision," Kagami didn't clarify, what he meant but he knew that Kuroko understood. Kuroko smiled at him gratefully; that admission obviously meant a lot to him. "Goodnight Kagami-kun."

Kagami was left to his thoughts after that. That and the hurricane of clutter; that was left behind by his team mates. Kagami sighed out of annoyance, and pinched his nose. He actually liked his house neat. Is that so much of a crime? Just because he's a boy, doesn't mean he likes to live in a pig sty. They could have at least helped clean up a bit! This time though, he didn't really mind that no one helped. He could think without being distracted, or getting _'the look'._

As Kagami started to slowly clean up the clutter that was strewn around the house, his thoughts went astray. They continuously went to a boy with red hair and heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko's story revealed a bit about him. Something was obviously off about him. According to Kuroko he went from nice and understanding to a psychotic victory obsessed freak overnight. That just didn't make sense to him. He was no psychiatrist, but he knew that much wasn't possible.

There was a trigger obviously, and that was the fear of defeat. Kagami could sympathize with that, since he was similar as he also hated to lose. Although, that still wouldn't be enough to cause such a drastic change. However, that must change must have been long coming. How did it all start? Why was he so obsessed with victory? Was it for his ego? To impress someone? Kagami had no idea.

Akashi Seijuro was a mystery. A puzzle more accurately. A puzzle Kagami resolved to unravel.

The third encounter….

It was the morning of the final match. The match that would determine everything. They would either walk away victorious, or with their heads hung down. It was the last match for Kiyoshi. Everything hinged on the outcome of this match.

The tension was running high, and everyone was feeling nervous yet excited. Kagami had barely slept that night, his brain wouldn't shut up. Obviously, there was the normal excitement for a match and fighting a worthy opponent. Although this time, that was mixed with thoughts of the mysterious Captain of Rakuzan. Needless to say, he hardly slept a wink the previous night.

The match started with a bang. Kagami entered the zone immediately; he wanted to prove to Akashi that he wasn't someone that should be looked down upon. For some reason, Kagami wanted to give Akashi a run for his money. However, as he had stated previously; Akashi was a force to be reckoned with. The match was by no means easy.

The whole match was a roller coaster ride. It was a confusing, mind blowing, and challenging emotional hurricane all in one. Every single person was pushed to the limits. Especially Akashi. The match; however ended in Seiren's favor in the end. Kagami and his team mates were exhilarated. They had won the Winter Cup!

Kagami watched carefully from the corner of his eyes, as Akashi – with tears in his eyes – approached Kuroko and shook his hand; expressing his gratitude. Kagami noticed how Akashi's lips were turned into a smile. A radiant and sincere smile; that Kagami in his short time in Akashi's presence, did not think was possible to see on his face.

It made him feel uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Uncomfortable - in a way that his heart rate had picked up to an abnormal rate - although the match had already ended.

When his team mates started to usher him towards the locker rooms, he felt the odd urge to brush them off. He wanted to talk to this 'New Akashi'. Yet, he knew that it would be totally inappropriate to do so. Kuroko could as they had history, however what reason could Kagami possibly have for wanting to talk to Akashi? It would look like he was trying to rub it in his face that they won. Kagami did indeed love to win, but he never rubbed it in when he did.

Kagami decided to ignore these odd feelings, and bask in the afterglow that they had actually _won!_ He was starting to get giddy with the excitement that was rolling off of his team mates and Riko. They had decided to go to a restaurant to celebrate their win, like they usually did. Kagami, however decided to stay behind to wait for Kuroko who had not yet appeared from his talk with Akashi.

Kagami found himself, walking around the Winter Cup halls distractedly. He wouldn't be here until next year. Once again his thoughts returned to Akashi, as they had been doing lately. He wondered why they were doing that, but his head started to hurt when he thought about it, so he dropped it. Simple; he liked simple, Kagami didn't like complicated. Akashi was a complex puzzle. That didn't stop him from being drawn towards him all the same.

As he thought this, he found Akashi himself sitting on the steps of the exit from the Winter Cup. His back was to him, as he was watching the sky darken. Kagami wondered if Akashi was aware of his presence. He could simply walk away, but then that desire to talk to him returned again albeit stronger now.

Akashi made his decision for him when, he turned around and met his eyes. "Kagami Taiga. An unexpected pleasure to meet you here," he acknowledged.

Kagami took this as an invitation to sit next to him on the steps. "I was waiting for Kuroko, whom has yet to appear. Do you know where he is by the way?" Kagami asked him, as he was the last person seen talking to him. Wow, that made him sound like some detective in a murder mystery novel.

Akashi nodded. "I believe Tetsuya left about an hour ago, to join your teammates," he said, while raising an eyebrow at his presence here.

Kagami groaned, and face palmed. He had been here this whole time for no reason! "Damn it, Kuroko…," Kagami muttered in a low voice. "If you leave now, you can still catch them." Akashi said.

Kagami considered it slowly, and decided for some reason he'd rather be here.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for now. They probably already finished eating anyways," Kagami said nonchalantly, to which Akashi nodded. The conversation fell through at that point, and became awkward. Once again reminding Kagami of how little he actually knew the Rakuzan basketball captain.

"Can you…like not call me Kagami Taiga by the way? It's kinda weird for someone to call me by my full name all the time…," Kagami trailed off.

"It wouldn't be polite to call you by your first name, as I do not know you. I also do not particularly like calling people by their surname. So Kagami Taiga is the most suitable," Akashi replied.

"Then call me Taiga. I don't really care at all about all this first name last name shit." Kagami snorted, to which he earned a smile from Akashi. "Taiga…" Akashi trailed off as if rolling the name against his tongue; experimenting with it. It sounded rich and sultry coming from his lips. Kagami felt his face and neck heat up for some reason. What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like this is the first time someone ever called him by his first name before. Not wanting to dwell on his thoughts too much - scared of what they might bring - he brought up another topic.

"Uh…can I ask what happened out there? I was kind of…surprised during the match." Kagami asked uncertainly. Akashi visibly stiffened beside him. This was obviously a touchy subject, but Kagami couldn't control himself. He wanted to know, so he didn't take back his question although it was the tactful thing to do.

"Why should I even tell you? We barely know each other outside the court," Akashi said quietly, and glared at him. However, the glare was lacking in intensity, and his reply was lacking the usual bite. Kagami took this as a sign, and plunged forward.

"That's exactly why. I'm practically a stranger, and it's always easier to talk to a stranger. Besides I won't judge you either. All of the Miracles are a bunch of weirdos no offense, I'm already used to the weirdness," Kagami grinned at him, to which he got a small smile in return.

"It felt…like I was waking up. I was always so obsessed with the desire to win. The desire to prove something. To show my father that I'm not useless. Therefore, I had to always excel at everything I did. I had to become the best at sports, at academics, at life. I needed to become perfect." Akashi sighed, looking unsure if he wanted to continue. However he did.

"That obsession gave birth to the 'Other Akashi'. It felt like I had become trapped…for so long. I wasn't living anymore. I grew to hate everything. You freed me Taiga. I can finally breathe again. I can't thank you enough for that," Akashi smiled genuinely at Kagami, who could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He wondered if Akashi could hear it, maybe he had Emperor Hearing too. Seeing that smile…directed at him took him aback. To say the least.

When Kagami finally found his voice, he said "My pleasure. Whenever you start going psycho again, I'll be there to knock some sense into you again!" Kagami grinned. Akashi chuckled softly, and watched the now visible stars in the currently velvet sky. Kagami watched the other boy as he fanned his breath in front of his palms to warm them up. Kagami had completely forgotten that it was winter time now. He had barely noticed the cold.

'Are you cold?' he wanted to ask, and maybe give him his jersey, but thought it would be too forward. The silence they fell into this time was more comfortable than the previous one. They both watched the few visible stars.

"The stars look nice tonight, more than there were in America at least," Kagami said casually, resting against the steps. Akashi nodded. "In Kyoto, you can see all the stars unlike here. There's less pollution there. It was beautiful. Watching them was one of the few things I had still enjoyed doing." Akashi said softly. This was the first time he had said something personal about himself.

"Maybe you could show me one time. I'd like to see it too," Kagami offered casually, to which Akashi eyed him oddly. Damn it. Kagami wanted to hit himself right now. Why did he have to say something extremely weird and awkward like that? Kagami tried to save face desperately, "Uh you know…if my school does a trip in Kyoto or something," Akashi nodded at his lame explanation and turned away. Somehow, Kagami didn't think that the Rakuzan Captain actually bought this explanation. He was anything but stupid. If he had, he decided not to press it.

The silence stretched again. Akashi suddenly made to get up, alarming Kagami. "Where are you going?" Kagami asked him quickly. The other boy glanced at him, with a small smile. "I must return to my hotel as it's getting late, and you should probably return to your teammates," Akashi explained.

Kagami didn't want the night to end. He hadn't even thought of the time or his teammates since he had sat there. Time seemed to…just stop in a way. Only for him though, he thought bitterly. "Goodnight Taiga," the other boy said, when Kagami had provided no reply.

A thought suddenly occurred to Kagami. "Is…the 'Other Akashi' gone for good?" he asked out of the blue. He was stalling and he knew it.

Akashi turned around, and grimaced. "He will always be a part of me," he replied simply. "Do not worry Taiga, he won't gain control anymore. Even if he does, I trust you'll be there to bring me back." he smiled radiantly, similar to the one he gave to Kuroko, but there were no tears in his eyes this time. With that statement he left. Not for the first time that day, Kagami felt his heart race again. However, this time it was accompanied with clarity; that he could no longer deny.

Kagami Taiga had fallen completely under Akashi Seijuro's spell.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot, and please give me your thoughts. I hope no one was terribly OOC, I did my best. Please no flames either.**

 **Originally, this is supposed to be a one shot. However, if you guys want me to continue this, I can. I have a pretty solid idea on how to extend this. Thank you for reading, and please drop a review if you can!**


End file.
